sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
La Reconquista
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon – La Reconquista – [[Sera Myu|musical Sailor Moon]] wystawiany od 13 do 23 września 2013 roku w AiiA Theater Tokyo w Shibuya-ku, w Tokio. Musical został wydany na DVD 9 lipca 2014 roku. Musical jest nową historią, opowiada o wojnie między wojowniczkami Sailor Senshi a Królestwem Ciemności, którzy szukają Srebrnego Kryształu. Jest on mocno wzorowany na mandze. Po raz pierwszy w Sera Myu można było zobaczyć wojowniczki w sukniach księżniczek (w poprzednich musicalach i anime pojawiła się w nich tylko Usagi). Musical został też unowocześniony m.in. wojowniczki używają smartfonów. Takuya Hiramitsu jest scenarzystą, reżyserem i producentem, a muzyka została stworzona przez Toshihiko Sahashiego. W wyborze obsady uczestniczyła sama Naoko Takeuchi. Bilety były sprzedawane w cenie 6800 jenów (ok. 220 złotych), ale zostały one wysprzedane w ciągu kilku dni po zapowiedzeniu musicalu. Fabuła ; Akt I Przedstawienie rozpoczyna się utworem Overture ~ Welcome! To The Game Show!, w którym Lemures Baba i Lemury witają widzów na targach gier komputerowych. Na scenę wbiegają dziewczyny, które przyszły zagrać w różne gry. Rei wybiera bijatykę, Makoto – grę zręcznościową, a Ami zaś gra w tetrisa. Oczywiście każda z nich zdobywa wysoki wynik. Minako zainteresowała się aplikacją z poradami, którą testujeW grze postaciami były członkinie zespołu Momoiro Clover Z.. Przyjaciółki jednak nie są nią zainteresowane, ale Usagi zgrywa ją na smartfon Ami. Lemures Baba prezentuje im najnowszą grę otome zatytułowaną Pandemic Love, w której postaciami są członkowie zespołu Pandemic 4. Mówi też, że zespół jest obecny na targach. Po chwili pojawiają się chłopacy i zaczynają śpiewać Erosion Boy. Po występie każdy z nich się przedstawia, także i Usagi wita się, jakby była jedną z nich. Baba wręcza każdej z dziewczyn egzemplarz gry, a potem prowadzi ich na słodką przekąskę. Mężczyźni domyślili się, że dziewczęta są wojowniczkami, a jedna z nich jest w posiadaniu Srebrnego Kryształu. Chwilę potem pojawia się Królowa Beryl, która śpiewając Fukkatsu! Higeki no joō przedstawia swoją historię, opowiada krótko o dawnych czasach i wielkiej tragedii z dalekiej przeszłości. Ujawnia też, że tym razem ma zamiar zgładzić Wojowniczki i zawładnąć Ziemią. Aby tego dokonać musi odebrać im Srebrny Kryształ. Rozkazuje odnaleźć kamień czterem Generałom. Przypomina też, że ich celem jest sprezentowanie Kryształu „jej”, i karze zebrać więcej energii. Następna scena to randka Usagi i Mamoru, podczas której grają w łapanie piłki. Usagi nie radzi sobie dobrze, ale chce spróbować wszystkiego, co lubi jej ukochany – Mamoru. Kilka razy udaje jej się nawet złapać piłkę. W piosence Negai Usagi m.in. prosi Mamoru, aby kupił jej lody, pozwolił jej położyć się na kolanach. Jednakże pozostaje on nieugięty i nalega, by ta wzięła na poważnie ich treningi. Ona jednak nie jest w stanie zrozumieć zamiłowania ukochanego do tej gry. Kiedy upada na ziemię z braku sił, oznajmia mu, że grała w nocy w dziewczęcą grę, ten karci ją mówiąc, że jest wojowniczką i powinna być ostrożniejsza. Chłopak martwi się o jej zdrowie i to, że zaniedbuje ona swoje obowiązki jako wojowniczki, i gdyby go zabrakło albo przeszedłby na stronę wroga, musi ona wierzyć w siebie i walczyć z całych sił. Usagi, jak to ma w zwyczaju podczas takich tyrad – zasypia. Chwilę później pojawiają się jej przyjaciółki i proszą ją, by oddała im ową grę, ponieważ ewidentnie jest dziełem wroga i nie po to poszły do salonu gier na zwiady, by teraz Usagi została jedną z ich ofiar. Dziewczyna, zdenerwowana na przyjaciółki i chłopaka, wybiega. Po odejściu Mamoru, nagle, na scenie pojawia się zespół Pandemic 4, zalecając się do dziewczyn (zaczyna się piosenka Koi wa sanjigen). Każda z nich jest zachwycona, jedynie Ami czuje się nieswojo, gdyż, jak twierdzi, posiadanie chłopaka jest u niej na 30 miejscu. Mimo to wszystkie włącznie z nią udają się na randki. Pojawia się Usagi, która zdziwiona, że koleżanki, łącznie z Ami, tak szybko dały się podejść chłopakom, zaczyna swój monolog. Po chwili wkracza Lemures Baba, która opowiada o jej kłótni z Królową Beryl, a Usagi zwierza się, że pokłóciła się z Mamoru przez grę, w którą grała całą noc. Na co zadowolona Baba przywołuje swoich podwładnych i atakuje Usagi, która próbuje się przemienić, ale z wyczerpania nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Na ratunek jej przybywa Tuxedo Mask (Sanjō!! Tuxedo Kamen). Tuxedo Mask przegania demony, swoją mocą wydobywa z ziemi energię i przekazuje Usagi. Po chwili na widowni pojawiają się przemienione wojowniczki, które przystępują do natarcia na wrogów. Ci, pełni zdziwienia, że dziewczyny ich przejrzały, zaczynają z nimi walczyć. Na szczęście trzy wojowniczki są silniejsze i wróg zmuszony jest do wycofania się. Jednak w drużynie czarodziejek zabrakło Ami, która jako jedyna ich podejrzewała. Jednakże zmartwione, że mogłaby dać się podejść idą jej szukać. Kolejna scena pokazuje Ami i Zoisite'a na randce grających w grę słów. Gdy słyszą grzmot, Zoi biegnie przynieść parasolkę, a pozostawiona sama Ami zaczyna zastanawiać się, co to za uczucie ją dopadło. Słyszymy Memory Duo, w którym oboje śpiewają o rozterkach miłosnych. W międzyczasie Ami radzi się gry, jednak ta w niczym jej nie pomaga. Gdy Zoi przynosi jej parasol, pojawiają się pozostali Generałowie chcąc porwać Ami. Kiedy ta próbuje się przemienić, zostaje zaatakowana przez Kunzite'a. Na szczęście pojawia Czarodziejka z Księżyca. Zaczyna śpiewać Soroibumi!! Shirotsuki go-nin onna, a po chwili na miejsce przybywają Mars, Jowisz i Wenus. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Księżniczka Serenity – Satomi Ōkubo * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Miyabi Matsuura * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Kanon Nanaki * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Yū Takahashi * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Shiori Sakata * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Książę Endymion – Yūga Yamato * Królowa Beryl – Midori Hatsukaze * Kunzite – Misaki Komatsu (oryginalna aktorka) / Mayu Iseki (zastępstwo; patrz sekcja Uwagi) * Zoisite – Ryō Saika * Nephrite – Koro * Jadeite – Root * Lemures Leader – Mayumi Shintani * Królowa Serenity – Jaimie Natsuki * Lemury/Damy dworu – Ayumi Shimozono, Asuka Yoshidome, Kumiko Saitō, Shiho Tsukagoshi, Miki Shirai, Moka Kodama Uwagi * Pierwotnie Misaki miała grać Zoisite'a, a Ryō miała grać Kunzite'a, ale zamieniły się rolami z nieznanych przyczyn. * Kilka dni przed musicalem, ogłoszono, że Misaki musiała wycofać się z jej roli jako Kunzite'a z powodu choroby. Misaki również napisała na swoim blogu na temat tej sytuacjiInformacja na blogu Misaki Komatsu. Ogłoszono, że Mayu Iseki będzie jej zastępstwem. Plan spektakli Uwaga: 17 września nie odbyły się żadne występy, ponieważ aktorzy mieli tego dnia przerwę. Piosenki * Overture ~ Welcome! To The Game Show! * Erosion Boy * Fukkatsu! Higeki no joō * Negai * Koi wa sanjigen * Sanjō!! Tuxedo Kamen * Memory Duo * Soroibumi!! Shirotsuki go-nin onna * Tsuki e no kaidan * Sailor Battle La Reconquista * Tsuki to chikyū * We are the Pretty Guardian * Unmei * Kakugo * Inori * Wasurenaide Service Numbers * We are the Pretty Guardians * Moonlight Densetsu Ekipa Ciekawostki * „La Reconquista” oznacza „Rekonkwista” w języku hiszpańskim. * Jest to pierwszy musical, w którym wszystkie role odgrywane są przez kobiety. * Użyte transformacje: Moon Prism Power, Make Up; Venus Power, Make Up; Mars Power, Make Up; Jupiter Power, Make Up; Mercury Power, Make Up. * Użyte ataki: Supreme Thunder, Venus Love-Me Chain, Akuryō Taisan, Dark Reflection, Moon Tiara Flash, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Sailor Teleport, Burning Mandala, Jupiter Thunderbolt, Rolling Heart Vibration, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Dark Power Magnum, Moon Princess Crash, Dark Power, Sailor Planet Attack. * Scena, w której Sailor Senshi próbują wyjąć miecz pochodzi z mangi, ale w mandze miecz wyciągnęła Sailor Venus, a w tym musicalu – Sailor Jupiter. * Sceny, kiedy Wojowniczki teleportują się na Księżyc, aby spotkać Królową Serenity, i gdy Królowa Beryl przywraca do życia Endymiona pochodzą z 10 aktu mangi. Galeria Plakat2 La Reconquista.jpg|Plakat Plakat La Reconquista.jpg|Plakat La Reconquista DVD Cover.jpg|Okładka DVD ; Obsada Moon-Satomi-portrait.PNG|Satomi jako Sailor Moon Mercury-Miyabi-portrait.PNG|Miyabi jako Sailor Mercury Mars-Kanon-portrait.png|Kanon jako Sailor Mars Jupiter-Yuu-portrait.PNG|Yū jako Sailor Jupiter Venus-Shiori-portrait.png|Shiori jako Sailor Venus Tuxmask-Yuuga-portrait.PNG|Yūga jako Tuxedo Mask QueenSerenity-Jamie-portrait.PNG|Jaimie jako Królowa Serenity Jadeite-Root-portrait.PNG|Root jako Jadeite Nephrite-Koro-portrait.PNG|Koro jako Nephrite Zoisite-Ryou-portrait.PNG|Ryō jako Zoisite Kunzite-Misaki-portrait.PNG|Misaki jako Kunzite Queen-Midori-portrait.PNG|Midori jako Królowa Beryl Lemure-Mayumi-portrait.PNG|Mayumi jako Lemures Leader Przypisy en:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - La Reconquista Kategoria:4th Stage